Back to the Beginning
by Anju-Cullen-Michaels
Summary: Sequel to REUNITED! Now that Zero has Yuki, what will happen? Will he get his way or will Yuki be saved before losing everything once again. Rated M for slight language, and M for later chapters. Incest, Rape, Drug usage. RxR WORKING ON CONTINUATION: OUR HAPPY ENDING (IT WILL FOLLOW UP FROM WHERE THIS ONE LEFT OFF) THANKS FOR THE LOVE, SUPPORT, REVIEWS, AND FOLLOWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Yuki and Zero were together again, the way he's always wanted it. Now if only he could change Yuki's mind and make her forsake her vampiric powers. **

**Yuki glanced over at Zero as he paced back and forth across the room. Yuki hesitated for minute, she wasn't sure if she should try to do something or just sit there and wait. **

** "Ummm….Zero? Are you okay?" Yuki wasn't sure if she should ask him about anything else. **

** "Now that I have you, everything is almost perfect." **

** "Almost? How can it be almost perfect?" **

** "You." **

** "Me?" **

** "I need you to forsake your vampiric powers. I need it to be the way it was." Zero said. **

**Yuki sat on the couch, and stared at Zero. **_**But I finally remember everything now. I don't want to forsake my vampire side; I might forget everything again. **_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH KANAME~~~~~~~~~**

"**Kuran!" Kain shouted when the jet landed. **

**Kaname sat on the couch in the main room, staring into the oblivion. Yuki was gone. He knew she said not to follow him, but he needed to protect his wife. There must've been some way shape or form around this. **

"**Master Kaname, there you are. Did you find Yuki?"**

**Kaname nodded slowly. Kain walked around the cabin, **_**Kaname said he found her, but she isn't here.**_

** "Where is she?"**

** "With Kiryu…" Kaname sighed. **

**Kain stopped dead in his tracks, "Why? I thought she stopped him." **

** "She did. He must have commanded her to do something just for him; he must've threatened my life. Knowing Yuki, she had to accept."**

**Kain looked at Kaname and huffed, "We can get her back. Don't worry about it Master Kaname." **

**Kaname just sat in his spot, didn't respond in anyway. **

_**I've never seen him like this. He looks defeated. Kaname is a strong vampire, he should be able to figure this out. Whether he helps or not, I'll make sure Yuki gets back safe and sound, regardless. **_**Kain thought to himself, as he helped Kaname into the jet. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YUKI/ZERO~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Did you hear me Yuki?"**

**Yuki still sat there motionless. Zero smacked Yuki across the face. Yuki blinked a couple times and woke up.**

** "What?" She said, rubbing the side of her face. **

** "You need to forsake your vampire side. Then everything will be perfect."**

** "I won't remember anything about my family, will I?" **

** "The only thing is, you'll remember everything that happened. Before he changed you." **

**Yuki stood up abruptly and glared at Zero. "Not that I care Zero, but what the hell has happened to you? You have become a total dick ever since I was reborn!"**

** "You were never meant to be with Kuran, nor be a pureblood. What you and I shared was different, I was able to control everything about me while you were around."**

** "That doesn't matter anymore! The only thing that matters is I'm happy. I finally remember my mother and father! I remember everything about my past, and I'm with the man I truly love! No matter what you say, I will never give up my vampire life!" Yuki shouted.**

**Zero had no choice, he reached in his coat and pulled out his Bloody Rose; without any hesitation he took the safety off, and aimed directly for Yuki's heart. "Silver bullets with wooden cores. The deadliest weapon to be used against a pureblood." **

**Yuki backed up until she was sitting on the couch again.**

** "Don't forget our little deal, Yuki. If you want to keep your **_**precious Kuran **_**alive; you have to do what I say and no harm will come to him." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** "I want everyone to go out and start looking for Yuki…" Kain began. "Search everywhere you can, and don't stop until Yuki is brought back alive; and Kiryu is brought back in chains." **

"**Yes sir!" Everyone shouted as they all ran out of the hall. **

**Kain went up to Kaname's room and knocked on the door. **

** "Master Kaname?" **

**No response. **

**Kain knocked once more, and still no response. Kain opened the doors to Kaname's room and saw him standing near the window. Just staring. Not moving. His arms were crossed across his chest. **

** "Kaname…I've sent everyone out in search for Yuki. It doesn't matter what Kiryu is making her do; Yuki is strong enough and she'll be able to find a way out of this." **

**Kaname still stood there motionless, not acknowledging Kain's presence. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YUKI/ZERO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Zero chuckled and he put away the Bloody Rose. **

** "Relax Yuki….I could never kill you." **

**Zero walked up to her and caressed her cheek, "As long as you're with me…you'll stay safe." **

**Yuki jerked her head away and looked at the ground. Zero grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. **

** "What?" He growled. **

** "You…? Keeping me safe…? Last time I checked Zero, how many times have you actually saved my life?" **

** "Don't talk such nonsense, Yuki. I've kept you safe from that bloodsucker."**

** "That bloodsucker is my husband!" Yuki smacked Zero's hand away. "He has saved me numerous times from you, over and over again, because you could never control your thirst when you were around me. Not you! I will find a way to get away from you Zero; you can't keep me here forever. And when I leave, you will never. Ever. Find me again!" Yuki hissed, as she stormed away.**

**Zero clenched his hands together into a fist; **_**I need to somehow force her to forsake her vampire side. Everything needs to be back to normal again. It needs to go back to the beginning. **_**Zero had a thought in mind, it was risky…but it could work.**

**Yuki stood in the hallway outside of the door. Her blood was boiling. She roamed down the halls, trying to look for anybody that she could find. No matter who this person was, Yuki was going to make him or her work for her and help get her out of here and back to Kaname. **

"**Come on, this way!" Someone shouted **

**Yuki chased after the voice, hoping she would find a room filled with people. Yuki came to another hallway; she didn't know which way to go. Left. Right. She didn't know. The voice hadn't made any more noise. **_**Damn it! **_

**Yuki began to walk back to the room where Zero was. She suddenly caught a whiff of food. Sure, it wasn't blood…but whatever was cooking smelled good. She walked into the dining hall and saw Zero sitting on the other side of a long table. **

** "What's the meaning of this?" Yuki asked. **

**Zero shrugged as he raised his glass to her. "No reason."**

**Yuki sat down in the empty chair and looked on her plate. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. **_**Zero did cook for me a lot; nobody else knew he loved to cook. **_**She grabbed the glass next to her plate; the glass was mildly warm. **_**Blood? **_

**She looked up at Zero. He nodded. Without hesitating, Yuki downed the glass. She hadn't fed since her spar with Zero on the island. Zero stood up and walked over to Yuki. **

"**You must be thirsty. Here, have some more." **

**Zero poured more into Yuki's glass, and she drank it all. Yuki continued to drink the blood until there was no more. **

"**Thanks, Zero." Yuki said. **

**Zero went back to go sit in his chair across the table, until he heard a loud thump. Yuki had passed out after drinking all the blood. **

_**I can't believe it worked. **_**He snickered, as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I APOLOGIZE FOR HOW DARK THE STORY IS BECOMING! BUT I FEEL THAT IT'S GOING GOOD AS OF NOW. I'VE MADE ZERO A TOTAL D-BAG, AND KANAME A LITTLE WEAK. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCEST/RAPE THAT APPEARS IN LATER CHAPTERS. I PROMISE I WON'T OVERDO IT! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE 3**

**Chapter 3**

** "Master Kaname…?" Kain said as he entered Kaname's room.**

**Kaname was lying on his bed; he had a disheveled look to him. He hadn't fed since he returned from his honeymoon. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YUKI/ZERO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Yuki woke up to blurriness, and the room was slightly spinning. She had no recollection of what happened. She tried to sit up, but she noticed that she was tied to the bedposts. She tried to loosen the knots on her wrist, but when she fought; her wrists started to burn. **_**Silver? **_

** "Good morning, Yuki." Zero said as he entered the room, smiling. **

**She jerked up; her wrists instantly burned and ached as soon as she jerked around. "I can't believe you did this to me!"**

** "You're the one who drank the blood." **

_**Blood? Damn it, I should've known, but I was too damn hungry to notice. **_**Yuki thought. **

**Zero crawled into bed with Yuki, and caressed her stomach; she jerked herself away. She screamed at the pain, from the silver bonds. **

** "I'd be careful if I were you, Yuki." **

** "Don't you dare touch me!" She growled. **

**Zero chuckled, he had Yuki right where he wanted her; now he could what he pleased to her, without any interruptions. Yuki could fight all she wanted to, even though she was a newborn, the silver bonding weakened her. Zero removed his jacket and tossed it to the side. She glared at him as he kissed at her neck, while his hands explored the soft skin under her dress. **

**Yuki continued to fight him off, but with the silver bondages around her wrists, it was hard. **_**Zero planned this out from the beginning, making me drink the blood, tying her up to the bedposts, and now this?**_

**Zero's hands continued to explore the chilled skin beneath her dress, and traveled his kisses lower, down her neck until he was at the flimsy fabric that covered her. Yuki's heart began to race, not in anticipation, but in anger; but that didn't stop Zero. He brought up one of his hands and began to massage her breast, and his thumb began to trace the lining of her nipple that became sensitive. **

**Her body arched suddenly underneath his touch, he chuckled while grinning up at her.**

** "So sensitive…?" He chuckled, as he pinched her nipple. **

**She screamed slightly, "it hurts." She whimpered. **

**Before he did anything else, he pulled down her fabric to reveal her small breasts. Once she had nothing protecting her; Zero immediately went to work. He kissed her repeatedly in the valley of her breasts, as his one hand played with her breasts and the other massaging her womanhood. Her legs crossed immediately, trying to prevent Zero from doing anything else. He sat up and chuckled at her, **_**my dear sweet Yuki **_**he thought to himself. **

**The last time they shared a moment similar to this, was on Valentine's Day. Zero would never forget that night; and now he had a chance to prove himself worthy yet again. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KANAME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Kaname sat up abruptly, and held onto his wrists. Something was wrong, he could feel the pain that Yuki was going through. Something was happening to her wrists, and the pain was severe enough to where Kaname could feel it. **

**He got up from his bed, but instantly fell back down. He was too weak; he hadn't fed since they got home from the honeymoon, his whole body was drained and weak. He reached over and buzzed for Kain.**

** "Yes?" Kain questioned.**

** "Bring me something to drink…" He replied weakly. **

** "Any particular request?" **

** "No. I just need blood." Kaname said through his teeth, as he fell back to lie down. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YUKI/ZERO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Yuki felt vulnerable, she couldn't fight him off. Zero traveled down to her womanhood, the scent was overbearing, and there was nothing stopping him from doing what he wanted. He began to massage the lips of her nether region through the silky fabric. Yuki began to whimper and tremble.**

** "Stop.." she begged. **

** "You want me to stop?" Zero asked. **

**Yuki slightly nodded. "Please." **

**Zero chuckled. He wasn't going to stop now, he had already come this far, there was nothing left to stop him. He grinned up at Yuki, and in one swift motion he had removed the silky fabric that guarded her. **

**Yuki screamed loudly in protest. **

**The scream of angst turned Zero on even more. His fingers found their way back to her nether region; he softly rubbed her clit and was astonished to see how her body yearned. **

** "My, my, my Yuki. I've hardly done anything to you, and look how turned on you are." He chuckled. "You've already gotten some of the sheets wet."**

**Yuki closed her legs once again, in hopes that he would stop. "Please stop." She begged again. **

**Zero saw how much her body was shaking; he could tell that she didn't want anymore. But her succulent body had teased him enough; his manhood was throbbing through the thick fabric of his clothes; so he couldn't stop now. **

**He placed his fingertips on the inside of her lips ever so slightly, and her hips immediately bucked into him. **

** "So sensitive?" Zero chuckled, as he began to pump two fingers into her womanhood. **

**Yuki pleaded and tried to close her legs, but her body had already begun to welcome his touch. Zero was completely enticed by the strong aromas that were escaping from her lips. The bulge that was hidden beneath the fabric of his pants throbbed more, yearning for Yuki's womanhood. Yuki's body trembled underneath Zero's touch, he was sending her up the wall. **

** "No more!" She continued to beg. **

** "You're saying 'no' Yuki, but your body is saying 'yes'." Zero teased, rubbing her swollen clit. **

**Her body jerked around, the silver continuing to dig deep into her wrists. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KANAME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Thanks, Kain." **

** "I'm glad to see you getting back on your feet." Kain said. **

** "Yuki's in trouble, I can feel it." Kaname rubbed his wrists, "she's near too, and they're not that far from here." **

**Kaname fixed his hair, and put on a fresh pair of clothing. He knew what he had to do; Yuki was in trouble and knew something was wrong.**

_**Yuki, don't worry. I'm coming. **_**Kaname thought to his self as he burst through the window and charged in the direction Yuki's pain was coming from.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YUKI/ZERO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Zero stood bare in front of her, his large erect member throbbing. He needed her and wanted her. He couldn't wait any longer; he crawled on top of her and his hard stiff member immediately rubbed against her wet nether region and her swollen clit. Her body jerked backwards away from him. She slammed her back into the headboard, and the silver continued to dig into her wrists. **

**Zero grinned as he crawled over to her, "There's no running now. Nobody can save you, not even Kaname." **

**Zero gripped his member near the tip, and began to slowly pry his member into Yuki. She tried to kick again, but Zero held her legs so he could ease his way in. **

**Yuki screamed and tried to refuse, she was now crying. This was torture, she wanted Kaname, and she wondered where he was. She cried out for Kaname, but Zero stopped her mid-cry and slammed his pulsating member inside her drenched womanhood. Her womanhood was tight and Zero's member continued to throb in need and lust. **

**He continued to slam in her, and her body began to fall weak underneath him. Naturally her hips began to buck into his, their bodies began to collide. Zero breathed in the crook of her neck, with each thrust he growled in lust. She felt so wonderful and tight; her tightness was making him crazier by the minute. He continued to slam into the precious newborn, her body jerked crazily in response to Zero's massive member opening her up. She continued to cry, and then let out a scream when Zero bit her neck in the same spot Kaname bit her too. **

**Her body welcomed everything that Zero was throwing at her, she pleaded and looked down at the ground, **_**KANAME! **_**She thought to herself. She could feel Zero's massive member slamming against her G-spot repeatedly and hard; with each slam her body became more wild and her hips bucked into his. **

**Yuki's tight walls continued to contract on Zero's pulsing member, and Zero began to lose all control. He became a monster, ignoring Yuki's pleas and screams. He began to force himself deeper inside her, and her walls continued to spread apart. Zero growled into her neck as he drank from her, his massive shaft was driving her wild. **

**With her tight walls contracting hard on him, Zero began to lose all humanity, without any warning he shot his hot juicy seed inside her, and her body twitched. Their juices began to collide as Yuki's body fell limp onto the bed, and Zero smiled. **

**He got up from the bed and put on his coat, and began to leave the room. "I'll be back in a minute to give you the formula to make you human once again." **

**Yuki cried and continued to lay helpless on the bed, her body continued to tremble as some of his juices seeped out of her on the bed. The silver burned her wrists, her body hurt and ached. She felt useless; she couldn't even gather the strength to call out for Kaname. **

**She knew he wasn't there, but just calling his name would give her some hope. "Kan…" She breathed out as she turned to the window. It was nearly sunrise; she knew if Kaname were to come find her, she'd have to wait a whole other day. **

**She began to close her eyes; all she wanted to do was rest. Even though she was a newborn, her body still felt weak. She couldn't fight the silver. She began to cry herself to sleep, and then she saw a shadowy figure appear in the window. Her vision was blurred and fuzzy, she couldn't make out the shadow. **

"**Yuki…" Kaname said; as he pried open the window. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Don't…do…it." Yuki whispered, knowing that there was an enchantment on the window. **

**Kaname ignored what Yuki said, and he pushed opened the windows, without any harm. Yuki smiled as she sat up; as soon as she sat up, she cried again in pain. Kaname rushed to her side to comfort her, he saw the silver bondages on her wrist. **

** "Did he do this to you?" Kaname asked worriedly, as he began to pull off the chains around her wrists. **

**She nodded. Soon her wrists were free, and the pain coursed through her veins, the chains had been on her too long; leaving deep wounds in her wrist. Kaname held her hands gently, looking at her wrists. **

** "What else happened?" He asked worriedly. **

**She looked away and blushed. She didn't want to tell Kaname what happened, but he looked around and caught a whiff of the aroma in the room. **

** "Did…he…?" Kaname questioned.**

**Yuki still sat there, looking down at the ground; she couldn't bear to look at Kaname's face. Whether it was sadness, anger, or hatred; she didn't want to look him in the eye. Kaname's grip suddenly tightened on her wrists, because he knew that what he feared happened. **

** "Ow!" Yuki screamed, as his grip tightened.**

**Kaname released his grip, "Sorry. Just the fact that he did this to you."  
**

**Yuki's head shot up when she heard footsteps in the hallway, "Kaname, you need to go!" She hissed.**

** "No, I'm not leaving you!" **

** "Please! I'm doing this to protect you." Yuki begged. **

**Kaname shook his head, and held onto Yuki tight. Yuki pushed him off and begged more. **

** "Kaname, please! He's coming, and I want you to be safe. Just go!" **

**Kaname's head shot up as the door began to open slowly. "I'll wait for you…" Kaname said as he jumped outside the window.**

**He did not leave; he hid himself in the shadows to watch over Yuki. **_**There has got to be a way to get her out of here. She shouldn't be put through this torture, no matter what though…I'm not leaving you. **_**Yuki smiled weakly over at Kaname as he nodded and blew her a kiss…she knew that she was safe now. Hopefully.**

**Zero walked back into the room, and saw Yuki still chained to the bed. He grinned, and sat on the edge of the bed. Yuki clenched her fists and tried to kick the vial out of his hands. He pulled back the vial and smacked her legs back down to the bed.**

** "I don't think so Yuki." Zero said as he bit off the cork to the vial.**

**The scent alone coming from the vial disgusted Yuki, she didn't know what he used to make the formula, but the smell was revolting. Zero moved closer to Yuki and grabbed her at the base of her chin. She suddenly jerked her head to the side, and saw Kaname getting ready to jump in. Zero grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. **

** "Open up…you may taste a little displeasure, but after that…we'll be back to the beginning. Together once again." Zero said, trying to comfort her. **

**Kaname couldn't take it anymore; he jumped through the glass and stood in front of the window. Now it was all a matter of time; Kaname began to rush towards Zero, but without hesitation; Zero pulled his Bloody Rose out from his coat and instantly shot Kaname. **

"**NOOOOOOO!" Yuki screamed, trying to force herself on Kaname, but the chains held her in spot. "KANAME!" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Zero chuckled still holding the Bloody Rose in the same direction.**

** "You've never shot that fast before…." Yuki whimpered looking at her fallen husband.**

** "I never put the safety back on my sweet Yuki." He caressed her face. **

**Yuki froze remembering when Zero pulled the Bloody Rose on her earlier that day. He was right; when he threatened to shoot Yuki, she never heard the sound of the safety clicking. Yuki still bucked on the bed, trying to pull herself to Kaname, but the silver chains dug further into her wrist, and Zero had her by the hair. **

** "Please!" She begged, "Let me go to him!" **

**Zero chuckled, and held up the vial. "Only if you drink…" **

**Yuki continued to look back and forth between him and Kaname; she began to cry as she looked up at Zero. She knew she had no other choice, but to give into his every will. **

** "Alright…" She finally agreed. **

**Zero slid to Yuki and gave her the vial to drink. The taste was revolting; she felt like she was going to throw up, the taste was so horrible and disgusting. Zero smiled as Yuki finished off the vial; and he finally released Yuki from the chains. **

** "Kaname!" Yuki shouted as she dove off the bed. **

**She looked over Kaname's body; luckily the bullet had missed his heart. It went through his shoulder; she tore up some of the sheet and placed it on Kaname's shoulder. Yuki wept while holding the sheet over Kaname. **

** "I'll be back in a minute for you, Yuki." Zero said as he left the room.**

**Yuki didn't give him the time of day, as she continued to focus on Kaname. While holding the sheet over his shoulder, she rummaged through his clothing trying to find his phone. Kaname groaned as he woke up, feeling immense pain in his shoulder. **

** "Kaname…? What happened? Where's Yuki?" Kain asked as soon as he answered his phone.**

** "Kain…" Yuki whimpered, "It's Kaname…he's been shot." **

**Kain abruptly shot up from his chair and almost dropped his phone, "What?" He pulled himself together and held onto the phone, "Where?"**

** "In the shoulder…"**

**Kaname sat up slowly, the pain still rushing through the wound; and Yuki tried to keep him down.**

** "What kind of bullet? Do you know?" Kain asked, as he began to run towards their location.**

** "Si…ver….wo….den….." Yuki mumbled.**

** "What?" Kain asked again, "Yuki?!" **

**Yuki dropped the phone and landed on the floor, Kaname immediately picked up the phone, and struggled to lift up Yuki.  
**

** "Kain…." Kaname said, "It was…silver bullet…..with a wooden…ugh…core." Kaname groaned as he lifted up Yuki.**

** "Where's Yuki?" Kain asked.**

** "She passed out." Kaname responded, as he searched around. **

** "I'll be there soon." Kain said, as he put the phone in his coat pocket. **

**Kaname frantically searched the room, looking for signs as to why Yuki passed out. He pulled the sheets off the bed, and heard glass breaking. He looked over and saw a pile of glass near them and he caught a whiff of the remaining scent, and nearly gagged. **_**Damn it! **_**He growled. **

**He shook Yuki in his arms. **_**Why, Yuki? Why did you do this? **_**Kaname thought. Seconds later Zero walked back into the room.**

** "Oh? So you're awake?" Zero said as he walked towards them. **

**Kaname tried to back up, but he had difficulties moving. Zero kneeled in front of them. **

** "It's a shame to see this happen, isn't it? But I had no other choice; it was the only way to get things back to where they were." Zero said as he took Yuki out of Kaname's arms. **

**Kaname growled and slowly stood up, keeping his hand over his shoulder. Zero began to carry Yuki away, and Kaname grabbed Yuki by the wrist. **

** "You're…not…taking her anywhere…" Kaname hissed. **

**Zero chuckled as he whipped around to remove Kaname's hand. Kaname watched as his wife was being carried away, helpless and motionless. Kaname couldn't stand this anymore, and he began to chase Zero. Even though he was shot in the shoulder with the worst bullet of all, the anger he had towards Zero gave him enough strength to chase after them. **

** "I won't let you win this battle!" Kaname growled when he appeared in front of Zero.**

** "We'll just see how Yuki feels when she wakes up." Zero grinned, looking down at Yuki. **

**As he said that, Yuki slowly started to wake up; and Zero looked down at her.**

** "Zero…?" Yuki mumbled as her eyes opened. **

**She recognized the silver hair, she didn't know what was going on, but was glad to see Zero. When she had the strength, she pulled herself up and wrapped her arms his neck. All Zero could do was look over Yuki's shoulder and grin at Kaname; looking at Kaname he mouthed the words: **_**I just won. **_

**Kaname stepped closer to Zero, "Yuki…?" **

**She turned her head and recognized Kaname, but didn't remember anything. "Kaname-senpai?" **

**Kaname walked over and looked at her, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Yuki…" He whispered as he caressed her cheek. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** "What are you talking about Kaname-senpai?" Yuki asked, as Zero put her down.**

** "This wasn't supposed to happen…" Kaname said as he fell to his knees, keeping his hand on his shoulder. **

** "Kaname-senpai…" Yuki said, lifting his face up. **

**Kaname smiled a bit as Yuki lifted up his face, before anyone could say anything else the hall window broke as Kain blew into the window. **

** "Master Kaname!" He shouted, aiding Kaname. **

**Yuki backed up into Zero's arms, and Zero placed his arm around Yuki's shoulder.**

** "Come on, Yuki…" Kain offered his hand to her, "Let's go." **

**Yuki shook her head staying close to Zero. Kain got up and began to walk to Yuki, but Kaname grabbed him by the arm. Kain looked down at him, and Kaname shook his head. "It's not worth it." **

**Kaname and Kain walked off, and left Yuki with Zero.**

** "What was that about?" Yuki asked.**

** "I don't know…Kuran has gotten weird the past couple days…" Zero chuckled. **

**Yuki smiled along with Zero as they traveled down the hall to their bedroom. Zero opened the door for her, and she thanked him walking in; removing the article of clothing. **

** "I'm going to take a shower…" Yuki said, kissing Zero on the cheek.**

** "Want me to join?" Zero asked.**

** "I just want to relax." Yuki smiled.**

**Zero nodded and removed his shoes and sat up on the bed, and began to read the book on his bedside table. He looked up at the sun in the sky; **_**I can't believe Kuran came here. I don't know how he found us; but that was too close. I'm glad I got Yuki to drink the formula. **_

**Minutes later Yuki started to take a shower; she placed her hand on the wall of the shower and stared into nothing, while the water continuously poured onto her. **

_**Kaname-senapi was acting weirder than usual. I have no idea why he was acting the way he was…and Kain asking me to come with him…why was he talking such nonsense? I just see Kaname as really great friend and nothing more, so why would I go with him? I'm happy with Zero. **_**Yuki thought as the water continued to race down the sides of her face.**

**Yuki cleansed herself fully, and looked at her wrist, wondering why she had scars on her wrists. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself and went into the bedroom. **

** "Zero…?" She asked, opening the door. **

** "Hmm?" He said putting down the book he was reading. **

** "Why do I have these scars on my wrist?" She asked, showing her wrists to Zero.**

** He knew he couldn't tell her the truth, "Kaname did that to you..." **

** "Kaname-senpai…?" **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** "Why would Kaname-senpai do this?" Yuki asked shocked.**

** "He was trying to change you…" **

** "What?"**

** "He wants you to be with him, and in doing so…he chained you to a bed to change you." Zero sighed.**

**Yuki backed up in the door and pushed it open, "I need to talk to him…" **

** "No, Yuki!" Zero growled closing the door in front of her.**

** "Zero, please…" Yuki said. **

** "He'll deny it." Zero argued. **

**Yuki hit her head against the door, and then fell to her knees. Her arms wrapped around her body, as she sat there feeling hopeless. **_**Kaname-senpai has always protected me…why would he go through such force to change me? **_**Yuki thought to herself. Zero picked Yuki up and placed her on the bed. **

** "You just need to rest, Yuki." Zero said, kissing her forehead. **

**As soon as Zero kissed her forehead, Yuki fell asleep. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KANAME~~~~~**

** "Kaname-sama, what do you mean it's not worth it?" Kain asked, as he worked to heal his leader. **

** "She doesn't remember anymore…" Kaname put his free arm over his face.**

**Kain looked up at Kaname surprised, "What?"  
**

** "Zero changed her…she remembers her life how it was before I ever turned her." **

** "We can get her back." Kain stated. **

** "How?" Kaname sat up, placing his hand on his shoulder.**

** "According to records, if we can get her to drink your blood. Things will go to how they were before." Kain said. **

**Kaname looked down at Kain and smirked, "So be it." **

**Kain bowed his head and respect and began to work.**

**~~~~~~~YUKI/ZERO~~~~**

**Minutes later Yuki woke up to an empty room; she didn't know where Zero was.**

** "Zero…?" She said throughout the room, and there was still no answer. **

**Yuki got up and roamed the halls, still looking for Zero.**

** "Zero?" Yuki asked again. **

**She turned the corner and instantly bumped into Kaname. **

** "Kaname-senpai…" Yuki said, bowing. **

**Kaname instantly grasped Yuki and held her tight. **

** "I'm so sorry, Yuki." **

** "Kaname-senpai?" **

** "Because of me, you're like this…I couldn't protect you." Kaname said, tightening his grip on Yuki.**

**Yuki pushed Kaname off of her and looked at him and showed him her wrists. "Why did you do this to me?" **

** "I didn't do this." Kaname said, gently holding her wrists.**

** "Wh…but…Zero…" Yuki stuttered.**

"**Join me for dinner, Yuki?" **

** "I can't…Kaname-senpai…"**

** "I can explain all of this to you." Kaname said, kissing her forehead. **

**Yuki stood in her spot, speechless. **

** "See you at 7." Kaname said, rubbing her shoulders. **

**Yuki walked back to her room, wrapping her arms around herself; feeling Kaname's grasp still on her. She walked into the bedroom and saw Zero in a ball on the floor. **

** "Zero…?" **

** "Yu…ki…" Zero mumbled.**

** "Are you…ahhh!" Yuki screamed being thrown up against the wall.**

**Zero's eyes were red, and his fangs were sharp. He was truly a Level E vampire, there were times where lost all control; no matter what Yuki could do. She realized that all he wanted to do was feed on her delicious blood. Yuki closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side; and waited the piercing of his fangs in her neck. **

**Yuki jumped a little as soon as Zero dug his fangs deep into her pulsating veins in her neck. She kept her head to the side and waited patiently. He continued her blood and wasn't close to stopping. Yuki tried to push Zero off, but his strength overwhelmed hers. **

** "Zero…" Yuki said weakly.**

**Zero finally stopped himself from drinking more, and Yuki instantly collapsed on him. He knew he drank too much blood this time. He placed Yuki on the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his face in his hands. **

** "I'm sorry, Yuki." Zero apologized in his hands. **

** "Ze...ro…" Yuki mumbled.**

**Zero turned around and held Yuki's hand, and gave her hand a kiss. Yuki smiled weakly at Zero, and he got up and left. **

**As Kaname was walking down the hall, he caught the smell of Yuki's blood. He immediately turned around and raced back to Yuki's room. **_**Now's my chance to restore everything… **_**Kaname thought, as the scent of Yuki's blood got stronger. **

**Kaname slammed the door to Yuki's room and saw her lying on the bed. He rushed to her side and picked her up. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Kaname above her.**

** "Kan…me…senp…i" Yuki mumbled. **

** "Don't worry, Yuki." Kaname said, biting his wrist. "Drink." **

**He placed his wrist on Yuki's mouth, once Yuki tasted Kaname's blood; she wanted to drink. And drink. Her small hands wrapped around Kaname's arm as she drank more of his blood. Within seconds, she stopped and fell back on the pillows. **

** "Yuki…?" Kaname asked, moving her hair out of her face.**

**Her head turned and saw her husband sitting above her.**

** "Kaname!" Yuki said, abruptly sitting up and hugging her husband.**

** "I'm sorry I took so long." Kaname apologized. **

**Kaname wrapped his arms around Yuki, and once again her memories were restored, and she was safe. **

**And this time, he wasn't going to give up so easily. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kaname helped Yuki off the bed and looked down at her; he knew that she wasn't safe from Zero, and neither was he. Even though Zero wanted to kill him, with everything he had done to Yuki; it fueled Kaname's rage even more. **

** "Let's get you away from here." Kaname said. **

** "Kaname…?" **

**Kaname peered out the door to check for Zero, "What?" **

** "I'm sorry…" Yuki whimpered.**

**Kaname closed the door and held Yuki tightly in his arms, "It's me who should be apologizing." **

**Yuki's small hands grabbed Kaname's shirt, and she began to cry softly. He leaned back and wiped the tears from her face. **

** "If I had let you kill Zero in the first place, none of this would've happened, and I…" **

**Kaname immediately placed his hand on Yuki's mouth; and listened carefully. Zero was coming back, and this time; Kaname wasn't going to give in so easily. He and Yuki backed up away from the door closer to the window. When they got halfway across the room, Kain jumped in through the window and landed at Yuki's side.**

** "Kain, take her back." Kaname demanded.**

**Without saying another word, Kain cradled Yuki and jumped on the ledge of the ledge. Yuki reached out for Kaname and he looked over his shoulder. **

** "I'll be fine." He whispered. **

**Kain and Yuki soon disappeared into the darkness, leaving Kaname alone in the empty room. Seconds later Zero opened the door with a guilty look in his eyes. He knew what he had done, and hoped that Yuki would forgive him. Before he could say anything, Kaname charged toward him and grabbed his neck, slamming him up against the wall.**

**Zero struggled to break loose, but Kaname wasn't going to give in so easily. For everything that Zero did to Yuki against her will; Kaname was going to make him suffer.**

** "You're not going to get away with this." Kaname growled.**

** Zero looked around the room and choked out, "Where's Yu…ki…?" **

** "She's where she was meant to be all along, with her kind. Safe." **

**Zero reached for his Bloody Rose to take fire at Kaname; without hesitation Kaname knocked the gun out of Zero's grasp…leaving him defenseless.**

** "You raped her, you forced her to change, and you almost killed her…" Kaname growled, tightening his grip on Zero. **

**Zero continued to gag and cough, trying to fight off Kaname. Kaname raised his free arm and slammed it right through Zero's chest. He left his arm through his chest and leaned into to his ear.**

** "This is the last time, we'll put up with your bullshit. Now that you're no longer a bother, Yuki and I can live our life the way it was meant to be. Without you."**

**Kaname pulled his hand out from Zero's chest and grabbed his heart in the process. His hand fell free from Zero's neck, and Zero fell to the floor. Zero was laying a puddle of his blood and could do nothing about it. Kaname chuckled and squeezed his heart into nothingness. **

**Kaname looked down at the lifeless corpse and smiled. He would no longer bother them; they could now live their life happily and together. Kaname jumped out the window into the darkness. He looked back for just a minute and smiled. With the light of the full moon, the only thing that could be seen in the room was the corpse of Zero Kiryu. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING, I'M HAVING TECHNICAL ISSUES AT MY APARTMENT, MY COMPUTER ISN'T FINDING MY NETWORK AT HOME BUT YET IT'S CONNECTED TO MY PHONE. AND NOW I CAN PRETTY MUCH ONLY UPDATE WHILE I'M AT WORK!**

**Chaper 9**

** "Miss Yuki, please stop. Kaname will be fine." Kain said, keeping Yuki still in his arms.**

**Kain landed in the forest several miles away from Kaname, in hopes she would calm down. **

** "KANAME!" Yuki screamed trying to wriggle free of his grasp. **

**Kain knew what his orders were and he wasn't going to disobey them. He kept his grip tight on Yuki. Yuki continued to struggle to break free from Kain's grasp. She had to get to Kaname, and her anger continued to grow. Soon her eyes glowed red in the darkness and her fangs glistened with the full moon. Terrified of what was happening, Kain immediately released his grip on Yuki, and off she went. **

** "Kaname!" Yuki shouted, hoping she would run into Kaname on the way there. **

**She looked down on the ground below her, hoping Kaname would reveal himself. She continued to race back to Zero's house, but suddenly ran into someone. Without thinking she yelled. **

** "Get out of the way!" She demanded.**

**The figure didn't listen to her, instead she was locked tight in someone's arms, and just by the touch she knew it was Kaname. **

** "What are you doing?" Kaname asked, as they hovered back down to the ground. "You're supposed to be with Kain." **

** "I'm sorry. I got worried when you didn't follow us out…" Yuki whimpered.**

** "I told you I'd be fine, I just had to end our little problem." **

**Yuki stood in her spot, motionless. **_**Zero's dead. **_**She thought, catching a whiff of the blood on Kaname. **_**Regardless of what he's done to me, Zero was my friend. We looked out for each other… **_

**Kaname held Yuki in his arms, he could tell she was distraught about what he had done, but they both knew it needed to be. Yuki whimpered slightly in Kaname's arms, and soon Kain caught up to them.**

** "Kaname! I'm sorry that I let her go! I tried to stop her but when her eyes became red…" Kain pleaded. **

**Kaname nodded to Kain keeping Yuki in his grasp, "It's alright…" He whispered as Yuki collapsed in his arms. Kaname held Yuki bridal style and knew she exerted a lot of energy. Without another word to Kain, they began to make their way back home. **

** "Is she going to be okay?" Chairman Kaien asked as Kaname walked Yuki to their bedroom. **

** "She'll be fine." **

** "Hey, she's still my adoptive daughter! So I have to wonder." **

** "She just used too much of her power at once." Kaname said.**

**He placed Yuki on the bed and tucked her in. She needed to be taught how to harness her power and keep it under control. Chairman Kaien rushed in with water and food. **

** "Here. For when she wakes up." Chairmen Kaien said, holding a tray full of food.**

**Kaname pointed to the empty table on the other side of the room. Chairman Kaien nodded and placed it down on the table. Without another word, he looked at Yuki with a worried look and left them be. Once the door was shut, Kaname caressed Yuki's forehead. He knew what he done bothered her, but it was what was best for them. Without Zero in their life, they could finally live peacefully and the way they were meant to from day one. **

** "Kaname…?" Yuki said weakly.**

** "Yes?" He held her hand. **

** "I love you." **

**Kaname smiled and leaned down and kissed Yuki on her forehead. **

** "I know…" **

** "Yuki, I'm going to get one of the nurses to check on you. Yeah, you've passed out before when you used your power, but I just think something else is wrong…" Kaname said getting up.**

**Yuki's small hand grabbed onto his arm as she sat up, "I'm fine." **

**Kaname tucked Yuki back in, "I'm still getting one of the nurses." **

**Yuki glared at Kaname, she knew she was fine. She didn't want any one near her at the moment. But if Kaname was worried about her, she would just accept what he wanted.**

**Kaname stood outside of the door and waited patiently for the nurse to give him the okay. He tapped his foot impatiently. **

** "Hey, Kaname!" Kain shouted from down the hall. "How's Yuki?"**

**Kaname shrugged and pointed to the door. Kain peeked through the crack and saw nurses surrounded Yuki, and gave him a worried look. Kaname shrugged and looked back at Kain.**

** "Just a precaution."**

**Before Kain could say anything else, one of the nurses came out and told Kaname to come into the room. He looked around and sat on the bed next to Yuki.**

** "Is she going to be okay?" Kaname asked, rubbing her forehead. **

** "Be thankful you got to her in time." **

** "Huh?" **

** "Zero changed her, am I right?" **

** "Yeah, but I changed her back as you can see…" Kaname argued.**

**The nurse sighed and sat down in the chair across from her bed. **

** "What I'm trying to say his, be thankful you got to her in time. If you had waited any longer, Yuki would've died." **

**Kaname sat up and looked at the nurse astonished by what he heard, "What do you mean?" **

** "When Yuki was changed into human form, not only did Zero poison her, but he endangered more than just Yuki." **

** "Yes. He endangered himself by harming Yuki…" Kaname growled.**

** "That is not what I'm talking about, Master Kaname." **

** "Then what are you talking about? Come on, spit it out." Kaname ordered.  
**

** The nurse jolted in the chair, "Miss Yuki, is pregnant…" **


	10. Authors Note

ATTN FANS AND FOLLOWERS OF BACK TO THE BEGINNING AND REUNITED! THERE IS A THIRD CONTINUATION! IT IS CALLED 'OUR HAPPY ENDING' AND IT PICKS UP RIGHT WHERE BACK TO THE BEGINNING LEFT OFF.

THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!


End file.
